


Meeting the giants.

by bulle_blackhole



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, because i'm tired of reading fics where he treats them like shit, because red is mentionned and present at the end of it. he's sleeping tho but djskjfbb, but they're only mentionned in passing, but yeah, he's slightly uneasy at the beginning tho but he's nice and supportive, like i understand he be uneasy/uncomfy but like common, no asshole sans toward ht brothers !, set in classic timeline, there's a bunch of the other universe's skeletons roaming the earth, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulle_blackhole/pseuds/bulle_blackhole
Summary: Papyrus and Sans have been on the surface for quite a while. Multiverse counterparts get pulled through one day. They figure things out. Decide to turn off the machine for safety, and kind of keep the project on hold for now. It was like that for a long time.Until today. An incident happened, and 2 more skeletons arrived, very clearly coming from a nightmarish place. Later in the day, they're offered dinner as they very obviously need it.Sans' pov and thoughts on how the evening goes and how he feels about the new brothers o/
Relationships: Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Meeting the giants.

Sans didn't know what to think. 

He didn't know what to think of the person sitting across from him, inhaling his food at an alarming speed. This giant, who had been nothing but gentle in all his movements until now, too scared to scare them, was entirely gone in the action of eating along with his even taller giant of a brother. 

Sans was sure that any other time they'd be uncomfortable with him and Papyrus sitting with them, watching them. But right now it didn't matter ~~only later~~ if they were stared at like a worrying spectacle. 

Sans...was unsure. God knows what he should do in this situation. At least he didn't have to be in charge of all the details and handling things, he was way too easily overwhelmed by..stuff and things, to be the "chef" around. Papyrus was far better fitted for that. And it looked like he was just as glad to be the one handling it. He always liked to have a hold on things, it helped him get a better grip on reality, a sense of control he didn't always felt like he had. Sans was glad it could somewhat help his little brother feel better to be the one in charge. 

He needed to get nicknames for the two people in front of him. The others used nicknames for Sans and Papyrus as well, except in situations involving legal papers or people who knew him _before_. Really, he understood having a nickname, it was just fair game in the end. 

Coughing lightly to get the two giants' attention, he ~~nervously~~ looked at them.

"so uh." ah yes, Sans, very eloquent, "you guys have any idea what you would like to be called ? obviously, we can call you Sans and Papyrus if you really want, but it sure would be easier to have a name available when there's uh, several people in a room, y'know ?" 

One blood-colored eyelight looked at him for a split second before going back to looking at the food, edges going a little fuzzy as its' owner seemed to need to take a moment to think about it. ~~he looked worryingly absent mind wise~~.

The new arrival's ~~monstrously tall~~ brother gave the tiniest, most careful smile Sans could remember ever seeing. "I Think I Would Prefer Lyli, Short For Lylipad. Although I Don't Mind Being Referred By My Actual Name." he said in a calculated tone, voice careful as well, nasal and soft-spoken in an attempt to minimize the pain Sans couldn't even begin to imagine Lyli was feeling with the state of his skull and teeth and jaw. ~~his voice felt so distant, so out of touch. so closed of the singing it holds deep down.~~

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other for a second, silently agreeing on getting the ~~creepy~~ giant an appointment for an extremely urgent teeth operation as soon as they could along any other physical conditions they could help with. ~~Lyli's brother wouldn't be able to get any help on that side, that much was certain. he'd have to live with his injury as it was.~~

Lyli went back to ~~devoring~~ eating his food, right as the big round light nervously looked at them again. 

"..............rain.." he very slowly articulated, his eyelight concentrated somewhere past the two smaller skeletons, trying so hard to do good, soft in the attempt of being able to do it. ~~it was scary how long it took his voice to wake up. like a scared cat, hiding and only showing when it couldn't do anything else.~~

Rain joined his brother again in their current activity immediately, looking relieved to be done speaking. 

He started thinking about how Lyli and Rain held themselves, how they acted toward him and Papyrus. Sans understood somewhat. He'd been who Rain used to be, that was true. They had both grown into completely different people. All those years ago, he was where everything could have gone wrong. Looking at Rain and Lyli, he could see how that one timeline went for them. It could have gone an infinity of ways. 

It could have been better for them both. Perhaps they could have avoided the whole human eating thing.

But perhaps there would have been way less people alive as a result of such a choice in their universe.

~~maybe nothing would have changed.~~

Sans knew fairly well that dwelling on "what ifs" was the dumbest decision he could make, and holding "what ifs" above the new arrivals' skulls would probably be one of the most horrible treatment he could give to them.

He… He wasn't sure of how he felt, exactly. Some mix of pity, compassion, empathy. A whisper of despair he quickly drowned and silenced. ~~Frisk would feel like shit already when they'd learn about the new skeletons. they really didn't need him to make even more mental health mess to deal with, nor did he need it either.~~ There was also a little bit of understanding. A whole lot of it actually. He had accepted the others' bad pasts as long as they tried to do better. None of the skeletons in this house were any worse than another. If anything, Sans felt the duo in front of him would probably be the nicest, and most understanding people out of everyone. Not that they were pure sunshines and shit. Just that they'd do anything to make the world less dark in their own ways, he guessed. 

Although he was wondering…..

had this whole mess happened earlier. A few years back when he was much less experienced with handling his mental health better. Doing much less good, more bitter and petty. When he was who he and Rain used to be, fresh on the surface but unhappy and tired. Would it have gone differently ? He liked to think he'd have still helped all those skeletons carrying a rough past when they'd arrived just like he was doing now. He hoped so. God he hoped so. ~~this was a terrifying thought somewhat.~~

Papyrus stretched a bit, his spine popping lightly, not missing the faint wince the guys got on their faces, but not saying anything. He got up and took the dirty plates. ~~the only dirt left was ecto-saliva to be honest. not even scrumb were spared.~~ He left to put them away in the dishwasher.

Rain hiccuped suddenly, ~~gee~~ ~~that was a very cute high pitched sound coming from such a big guy~~ , half-laying on the table with the ghost of a content smile. ~~it would have been such a pretty one if there wasn't the big hint of sadness and exhaustion darkening it. god they deserved a break.~~

"Thank You For The Meal. I… We, We Really Appreciate That And- And Uh-", Lyli started rambling, nerves still flared up, instincts high and fatigue plaguing his mind. 

"It's okay-", Papyrus told him calmly, hand gently stopping him, "We understand. We understand, really. Please don't feel like you have to excuse or explain anything." He finished.

Sans sighed. "you guys have barely been here for a day. hell, that must be enough stress as it is already, don't put more on your shoulders buddy." He smiled. "we've got plenty of space for you to stay here and recover. we also have pals living in a farm elsewhere who'd be more than okay getting roommates if it's more up your alley." 

A beat of silence, silence of a thousand words and nothingness all together. Rough, sick magic barely held together filled the room as everything they said was being processed by the two traumatized skeletons. Disbelief painted itself on their face, hope heavy in their souls. 

A broken sob. 

Huge, dusty blue tears fell down Rain's eyesockets, his hands bunching up his jacket as Lyli wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him tightly against him, brownish orange tears of his own glowing in the artificial light of the kitchen. No noises to be heard from him, clashing against the whimpers of Rain's, although their bones rattled loudly in the evening's calm. They simply held one another, reality sinking in. Their new safety and the end of the constant fear sinking in.

  
  
  


Papyrus and Sans silently left to the living room, giving them privacy, but making sure not to completely shut the door so they could see and hear the pair, should they need a reminder that yes, things were okay, they'd be okay, they were alive and safe, this was happening. That Paps and Sans weren't hallucinations, nor was Red who was snoring lightly on the couch, exhausted from helping out his own brother in the kitchen to get enough healing magic in the food destined to the new arrivals.

~~how ironic that the more rough skeletons were the best at healing magic out of everyone in the house. although, guessed it made sense in a way.~~

The rough summary Lyli and Rain had given earlier was plenty enough for now. Finding a therapist for them both might be a hassle when they'll decide to see one. It sure had been one with the other skeletons back when they ended up here, what with the wild differences between their universes. Papyrus and Sans were lucky that Asgore was able to find a few trustworthy monsters to lend a hand in that matter. 

But that was another thing to fret about for future Papyrus. Sans wasn't any good to help with that, really not cut out to handle things but he'd gladly drive the van for the big guys anywhere they'd need as long as it'd take until, if they ever, got a driving license. Well, if _Lyli_ got one. It was rather obvious the other wouldn't be able to even if he had wanted to. But the small lazy skeleton wouldn't mind too much being the big guy's driver if he needed to get places. He could already see how he'd enjoy the comfortable silence and seeing his new roommate look at the window in wonder. 

~~Rain might have been looking scary and Lyli too...wrong, when they'd been seen by the others for the first time of the day, but now frankly. they just looked like they'd cry if they crushed an ant. or well Rain did. Lyli looked like he'd roll his eyes at his brother and suggest giving a treat to the other ants to apologize.~~

Papyrus and Sans looked at each other, snuggled on the couch, before looking back at Red. They were certain none of the others would mind helping out in their own ways and faculties, like they had received help when they needed it. It was. Okay, living here together. Sure, arguments happened sometimes, but they had learned to work together overtime, huge thanks to Papyrus taking the lead and handling things along with 2 of the others. ~~actually, it was more than okay living here. didn't know there was something missing before they had arrived and made everything so different. so new. much more alive.~~

The gentle giants would fit right in, should they decide to stay in the house with them, and everything would be okay eventually. 

That was one of the few things Sans knew, without any doubts.


End file.
